


睡前故事

by 9shanbysea



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M, 恐怖故事预警
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shanbysea/pseuds/9shanbysea





	睡前故事

与往常的满天飞的骚话和咔嗒咔嗒的鼠标键盘的敲击声不同，这天的HOG俱乐部十分安静。

先前不知道谁提议要听鬼故事，刚好放假的队员们兴冲冲地关掉了灯，围坐成一个圈，正中央还煞有介事地燃起一根蜡烛营造氛围。

卜那那自告奋勇，清了清嗓子后刻意地放低了自己讲话的音量。

“提醒一下，我要讲的，是一个真事儿。从前，有一个电竞选手……”

“还从前，互联网普及才几年？”

老凯嗑着瓜子，因为老早就养成了卜那那一说话就想吐槽的习惯，瓜子仁还没舔到就迫不及待欠上两句。不过被卜那那一个阴森森的眼神看过来，瓜子差点都嗑不利索。

“打什么岔？讲故事什么最重要？氛围！氛围你懂？”

“你讲你讲……”

老凯继续嗑瓜子，卜那那则继续找刚刚的感觉。

“那选手资格特别老，就电竞刚有点知名度那会儿你们知道吧，最苦的一批。国/家是下各种封杀令啊，报纸啊专家什么的都还在铺天盖地宣传网瘾的危害。条件最差的时候，就靠一个快倒闭的破网吧乱押宝支持。大夏天的，在吊着破电扇的破网吧里，光着膀子练到凌晨两三点，那叫一个遭罪啊。”

辛巴对比了一下他们俱乐部的条件，心里一阵可怜。

“太惨了吧。”

“看看你们少爷团的待遇，记得心怀感激！”贺小旭难得有机会抓住教育了一顿。

“谁说不是呢。不过年轻人心气高有血性，拼上一切去打电竞坚信能出人头地。本来几场比赛下来势头正好，正要搏一搏的时候，突然……”

“死了？”

卜那那故弄玄虚，停下来嘬了口可乐。

“退赛了。”

“为啥啊？”

“退赛前一场，对手阴了他一把，故意碰瓷说他碰高压线。可惜现场能作证的人太少，说不清。总之扯来扯去的最后就给禁赛了。”

众人唏嘘。

“本来就岌岌可危，出了这事又没了奖金来源，那个濒临倒闭的网吧也是彻底撑不下去了。那个选手，奋斗几年到头来全特么成了泡沫，生活精神双压力，心态也崩了，最后被发现的时候人都凉透了。胃穿孔死的，被发现的时候胃里空得一条虫都没有。”

本来一直冷漠脸的于炀，听到这里的时候眉头微微一动。而辛巴入戏太深都要哭出来了。

“你讲的什么啊，恐怖故事还是苦情故事。”老凯听这半真半假的故事还带点恶心，听得胃里直抽抽。

“你急什么！我这不正铺垫呢嘛！懂不懂什么叫艺术加工啊？”

老凯懒得打击他的积极性，继续磕着瓜子，看这死胖子还能编出什么花来。

 

“那……那后来呢？”

“后来怪事儿就来了。那个破网吧急着脱手，好巧不巧就被耍阴招那个队收了。因为地方大，重新粉刷了一下当新的训练地使了。破机子破吊扇该拆的拆，该卖的卖，换了新设备和空调，生意比原来好了不少。就是总听见有人投诉说是不是有老鼠，总听见怪声音。”

“怪声音？”

“就是那种‘嘎吱嘎吱’的声音，像那种指甲抠黑板的声音，又像生锈的东西摩擦的时候发出的那种恶心的声儿。”

光想象一下鸡皮疙瘩就掉一地。

“起先网管没理这事儿，后来就觉得怪，因为不止一个人说听见怪声儿，尤其半夜两三点的时候，打游戏打到困了去方便一下，听两声能吓得尿都憋回去。”

辛巴反应最大，听得可乐都不敢喝了，不知不觉抱上了于炀的手臂。于炀还不习惯祁醉以外的人的接触，猛地抖了一下把辛巴吓一大跳，抬头又对上于炀冷漠的眸子，连大气都不敢出。

卜那那看到辛巴的反应，非常满意，继续放低声线讲述。

“管理也觉得奇怪啊，只当是进老鼠了。结果后来，怪事儿又来了。”

正说着，圈中间的烛焰像是配合卜那那似得，突然闪了一下。

“当初那个阴了倒霉选手的人，碰到了怪事儿。有天他练到比较晚，大概也是两三点的时候，想去拿个喝的，听到了啪嗒啪嗒的键盘声。起初他以为是一楼通宵的哥们发出声音，结果出去一看才觉得不对劲。还清醒着通宵的机位离这边挺远的，他听见的声音却像回荡在耳边似的，还带着不自然地空旷回音。”

卜那那的声音突然变轻，乍一听，还有点空灵，神神叨叨的。

“那个人还以为是自己太累了，没当回事。隔了几天，他还是半夜两三点的时候下楼，又听到那个声儿。咔哒、咔哒、咔哒……没什么太规律的节奏，就是一直没断过。他壮着胆子听了听，好像是一楼走廊尽头的仓库传来的。听说那个死了的选手到最后一刻都没当了自己的宝贝鼠标和键盘，都留在了网吧里，和旧机子一起堆在了仓库里。久而久之，也没什么人记得了。就和那个选手本人一样。”

赖华想起了旧事，心里一阵悲凉，猛灌了一口啤酒。老凯本来还嗤之以鼻，听着听着也听入迷了，瓜子都嗑得少了。

“那个人觉得奇怪，因为仓库里又没电也没人，想探个究竟就往仓库走。进去以后一眼就看见了那个键盘和鼠标，和仓库里其他东西一样落了一层灰，却没听到敲键盘声了。他走到那个键盘旁边，魔怔了一样伸出手敲了两下，突然！！！”

贺小旭被他突如其来嗷的一嗓子吓得差点一口水喷出去。

“整个房间都开始回荡着咔哒咔哒咔哒的声音。明明房间里没有吊扇，却夹杂着那种老旧的吊扇转悠时候嘎吱嘎吱的摩擦声。那个人听得难受，转身就想跑，门却自己锁上了。仔细看，把手上全是发绿的腐蚀液体，一股股怪异的酸水儿味儿从剥落的墙皮上传过来。那个人已经快疯了，他总感觉天花板上有什么东西，却一直不敢往上看。但是不知道为什么，他的眼睛就是不自觉要往上瞟。然后！就看见了，一双脚。”

已经没人吃得下东西了，铺垫了这么久，现在才是进入正题的货真价实的鬼故事。

“一个骨瘦如柴的皮包骨，光着膀子，脚上全是发黑的霉菌，吊在吊扇上。手指诡异地扭曲着，费力摆出敲键盘和摁鼠标的姿势，脖子跟着吊扇一抽一抽的，死灰色的眼珠浑浊得和鱼塘似得，想说些什么却说不出来的样子。那个人知道是这哥儿们死不瞑目来寻仇来了，偏偏动都动不了，吓到裤子都要湿了。这时那个枉死的人，机械又有气无力地重复着两个字，‘游戏’……‘游戏’……”

 

卜那那看了看表，众人跟着看了看，正好是两三点的时候。没人敢说话了。

卜那那非常满意这个现场效果，就在他还要继续时，突然有个不同于卜那那的，更为冰冷低沉的诡异的声音在卜那那头顶幽幽响起：

“玩得……还……开心吗？”

随后一只苍白的手从他肩膀上伸了出来。

“艹啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

还以为是故事里的鬼投现了，一群游戏上威武雄壮能套马能刚枪的汉子，硬是被这只突如其来的鬼手吓到乱叫。贺小旭几乎整个人要跳到赖华身上，尖叫到赖华差点耳膜炸裂不说，脖子都要被那吓到抽筋的爪子给勒断了。老凯一嘴的瓜子壳没吐干净，吓得和卜那那抱作一团，两人满脸瓜子壳地互背驱邪符咒。

“退散！大哥你要投胎别找我们啊，不是我们害死您的啊！那那，那啥核心价值观怎么背的来着？”

“富强文明和谐……下一个是啥！退散！安康！！！求求您了快走吧！”

那只手还没从他肩膀上下来，卜那那差点要窒息。

“鬼大哥，您要找去找祁醉那个老畜生去，他最厉害了，吸他的精气比吸我们这群菜比的强……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊妈妈救我！”

“……”祁醉听到他们这种生死关头都不忘了卖自己也不知该生气还是无语。

再扭头一看，辛巴吓到眼睛都要翻白了，整个人半昏不昏地抱着于炀，死活不松手。

就于炀一个胆子大的，又听出了祁醉的声音，看着他们的反应努力憋笑。

 

“行了行了，别嚎了，大晚上的奔丧？”祁醉把灯打开。

再这样嚎下去，就算这里是独栋都能让邻居报警。

看清背后是祁醉以后，卜那那气得脸都绿了。

“艹！老畜生你能不能别吓人！”

“说出去不嫌丢人，好歹也是批过国旗沐浴过唯物主义光辉的社会主义接班人，一天天吹得能上山打虎下水捕蛟的，一个不着四六的鬼故事能吓成这样。”

祁醉一脸恶寒看着老凯和卜那那抱在一起的画面，生生忍住没去吐一吐。那两个人估计自己也是恶心到了，赶紧分开防止看到对方贴过来的脸干呕。贺娘娘早都跳下来了，假装刚才那个嚎得像只尖叫鸡一样的人不是他，赖华好半天才喘过气来话都说不完整。辛巴，还在状态外。祁醉看到他手还搭在于炀身上就来气，不过看到可怜的小朋友都吓厥过去了倒是没怎么故意为难他，黑着脸把于炀拉开以后又给辛巴加了个抱枕没让他滑到地上受凉。

“这么有意思的活动怎么不等我啊。”

祁醉在他们讲到一半的时候就回来了，那群人却因为太投入所以都没几个人发现他的存在。祁醉从中途开始听，被这无聊的故事弄得直打瞌睡，于是就想出了这个法子逗他们。

就是没想到效果竟然这么好。

“算了，看你们这胆子，要是我加入了，我们HOG以后可以也别叫hand of god了，叫hand of ghost算了，还都是胆小鬼。”

“少站着说话不腰疼。”

赖华终于能出声了。听故事和亲身体验还真不一样，要不是刚刚那一下他还真的难以想象撞鬼那一瞬间的恐怖，祁醉这老畜生真是蔫坏。

“亏你们这一个个的，平时还各种唯物主义观世界，还真信怪力乱神了。”

“唯物主义怎么了？队长你敢说赛前没祈祷过？没转过锦鲤？”

“没有。”

想了想，好像他确实不用祈祷。卜那那气得牙痒痒却说不过他。

“这有什么，世上那么多科学解释不了的事情。魂魄之类的东西，说不定真的存在呢？”

老凯想给自己找回些面子，非常义正言辞。学霸凯都发话了，卜那那马上起哄。

“就是就是，那什么！存在即合理！”

祁醉懒得和他们掰扯下去，转头和于炀腻歪起来。

“你怎么不怕？”

众人看着于炀，也觉得厉害，毕竟从开头听故事的时候他好像就一直没啥反应。咱们炀神不愧是帝国狼犬，钢魂铁胆什么的，完全没在吹的。

一双双好奇的小眼睛齐刷刷盯着于炀，散发出热切的目光。

“其实……刚刚我听出那是队长的声音了。”

于炀低着头不好意思道。大家期待了炀半天，就得到这么个狗粮气息满满的回答，一时间被撑得心里发堵，连点宵夜的心情都没有了。

如果不是因为现在人多怕于炀脸皮薄，祁醉恨不得马上对着于炀香一个。

“行了行了，都散了。明天训练不许迟到。”

“祁老板，您本名叫扒皮吗？我们吓成这样，不算工伤也算心理创伤，精神损失没要赔偿都不错了，您让我们继续准时训练？”

卜那那痛心疾首，好像真的受了什么天大的委屈似的。

“你忘了你刚刚讲的那个没钱的选手最后怎么样了吗？”

“老板我错了！我一定准时训练！老板晚安！老板再见！”

但是卜那那还心有余悸，一阵小跑跑去牵着老凯非要跟他睡一个房间说不然晚上会做恶梦。

祁醉看着那两个人的搞笑互动，转过头来意味深长地对着于炀笑。

“我们的于队晚上害怕吗？”

“怕……”

嘴上说着怕，脸上却分明是害羞的样子。

“那要不要老公陪着你？”

“要……”

对于炀来说，在祁醉面前，尊严和面子什么的早都让鬼吃了。

 

说是不害怕，然而到了半夜，于炀却少见地翻来覆去睡不着。

祁醉觉得不对劲。

“宝贝儿，你不会是真的吓到了吧。”

“没有……我就是在想些事情。”

刚还想借安慰的名义吃吃豆腐的老流氓一听到宝贝媳妇有心事，瞬间恢复正经。

“想什么。”

“队长，你说人死后真的会变成魂魄吗？”

“怎么突然想到这个了。”

“我想到我父亲了。”

祁醉心里一紧。他知道于炀心里的苦痛很大一部分都来源于过去的家庭，而自从积极主动接受心理治疗以后更是很少提起自己的家人了。

毕竟大多时候没留下什么好的回忆。

“父亲去世的时候我太小，对他已经没什么印象了。所以一开始母亲改嫁给那个人渣的时候我也没什么感觉，但后来那个人渣差点把我打死……”

即使事情已经过去很久，于炀想起那段黑暗的过往还是会生理性厌恶，说到被打的时候拳头还是忍不住攥紧，祁醉闻言摸摸他的头缓解他的不安。

于炀像小宠物撒娇一般，把祁醉抱得更紧了些，祁醉又摸摸他的背帮他平复情绪。

“小时候甚至想过万一被打死，就变成厉鬼，再也不用怕那个混蛋了。”

祁醉有些诧异。他知道于炀性格有时候会有些过激，但是他也一直以为于炀是个务实派，就算跌落到泥潭里都能挣扎着活下去。没想到这样的于炀竟然也曾对鬼神传说有过幻想。

“后来又觉得不可能的吧。如果世上真的有鬼魂，为什么……我的父亲没有来帮我，为什么……他没有来保护我和我母亲。”

于炀说着说着自己都笑了，明明语气平静却让祁醉说不出地心疼。这个问题有些似曾相识，只是这次的对象是他已经过世的父亲，或者说是那个不知道是否存在的魂魄。

和辛巴那种蜜罐里泡大的孩子不同，于炀的自信和勇敢并不是在充满爱和包容的环境里培养出的天性，反而是地狱般的生活里因为一次次失望甚至绝望的碰壁以后被迫变得懂事而独立的产物。

在该读书的年纪没能好好读书接受知识的洗礼，该没心没肺玩耍的年纪没能和身边的小伙伴一起融入正常的社交，更没能在心智最为脆弱的幼年享受到来自家庭的关爱和帮助。祁醉一直难以想象小小年纪的于炀，是怎样从缩在昏暗的角落里变成了现在这样遇事只靠自己，拼死都要抗争到最后一秒的坚韧又顽强的性格。

更何况这种近乎残酷的转变过程，还都是靠他自己完成的。

这是在那件事以后，祁醉头一次听于炀亲自吐露自己伤疤下的心声。不论是友情、亲情还是爱情，都是于炀来说都还是太过美好而近乎奢侈的存在。还没习惯这一切的于炀总是有意无意地掩盖那段黑暗的日子，也是为了让不曾想象过黑暗的人不受到些不好的影响。

或许是今晚的故事，让于炀有了些感慨。

 

“别想了。”

“啊？”

祁醉突然揉乱于炀一脑袋毛。“我不知道世界上有没有鬼魂或怨念。”

于炀茫然地抬头望着他，呆萌的样子完全看不见刚刚的悲伤。

“但我知道的是，你不再需要压抑自己了。不管以前有没有鬼听到了你的声音，以后的你绝对不会再是一个人，因为有我关心你，保护你，爱你。你也不会再有机会纠结世上有没有鬼魂，因为我不会再让你陷入那些痛苦的境地。我会陪你制造新的回忆，陪你走过真正属于你自己的精彩人生。”

于炀眼眶有些热。他平时没少听祁醉讲动听的情话，但是每次听到像这样告白一般的话语还是会像纯情的中学生一样害羞地冒泡。

他明明不信怪力乱神，却遭遇过地狱恶鬼般的折磨，他早早对命运别无所求，却又碰到了让他舍不得放开的祁醉。祁醉这束刺眼的光，彻底照亮了他的内心，也照亮了他的人生。

上天让他遇到了最好的祁醉，让他不再孤身一人面对世界。

他现在明明过得那么好。

于炀突然觉得自己纠结的问题挺傻的。

“嗯。”

于炀眼里的阴郁彻底消失了，祁醉总算是松了一口气。

“不过，死了以后真的能变成鬼不是也不错吗？”

“嗯？”

“你想，以后如果我们两个都当了鬼，就不去奈何桥转世，做一对游荡世间的孤魂野鬼，到处恶作剧的那种。如果那时候还有电竞的话，还能去干扰一下讨厌的队伍什么的。”

“噗……”

于炀被祁醉这幼稚的想法给逗笑了，祁醉却突然压下他。

“不过那就是很远的事了，不如现在先陪我来做个风流鬼？”

“明……明天不是……还要训练……嗯……”

“我是老板，怕什么？”

祁醉理所当然，于炀一边害羞被他亲，一边轻轻地推着他。

当然，毫无作用。

 

半夜，于炀带着一身痕迹睡得正熟，又轮到祁醉睡不着了。

于是闲着没事干的祁醉半夜给花落打电话。花落练习完，刚睡下没多久，看到来电显示是祁醉，毫不犹豫地挂了。结果祁醉又打来了。

“大半夜的你干什么？”祁醉和于炀在一起以后，祁醉就很少在这种时间点来骚扰花落了。花落本以为能乐得清闲，结果这老畜生今晚又抽了什么风。

“你挂我电话干什么？”

“有屁快放，我明天还训练呢。”

“都凋零战队了缺一两次怕什么。来兄dei，我给你讲故事……”

花落翻着白眼把电话挂掉了，结果祁醉又发微信过来了。

【不打电话也好，免得吵到我媳妇】

【……你神经病吧？】

你不想吵着男朋友就来吵我？我是你妈？花落有种把手机开飞行模式的冲动。

果然忍耐这种东西都是练出来的。

【你听过XXX选手的故事吗】

花落本来都不耐烦了，但转念一想只要不是被讲烂了的祁醉和于炀的爱情故事，让他赶紧讲完赶紧滚蛋算了。

【谁啊那是】

【你不知道？那太好了，我跟你讲……】

于是祁醉把卜那那的恐怖故事精简略缩，加工润色成了一个更加具有杀伤力的版本。

花落本来困意十足的，看到后半段整个人毛骨悚然，盯着黑暗的房间不知所措，好像随时就要遇到一个绿眼珠子的鬼跳出来似的。

好死不死祁醉这时又发了句。

【送你这个睡前故事，不用客气。好了，我困了。】

【什么狗屁睡前故事啊！！！艹！！！】

祁醉那边没回复了，花落晚上被吵醒后神经就容易兴奋，现在正在一个字不漏地脑补加工那个恐怖故事情节，已经是吓得一身冷汗，缩到被子里哆哆嗦嗦给祁醉拨通电话。

“你所拨打的电话已关机，请稍后再拨。”

机械女声重复着，花落崩溃了，到微信上对着祁醉狂轰滥炸。

【老畜生！你给老子出来！】

【你说清楚啊，那个故事是是真的还是假的啊！】

【说话啊艹！！！】

【尼玛！！！】

【滚出来啊！！！】

花落欲哭无泪，看着列表里的人，给群里和soso他们挨个发消息聊天希望有人能陪他度过这个不眠之夜，然而大家都训练得累死根本没人耳他。于是花落求助场外人员，到后来甚至病急乱投医连周峰都发了。

更没有人理他。

到后半夜花落连开灯的勇气都没有了，可怜兮兮地抱着手机点开电台希望找点催眠曲。结果几乎所有电台都在讲深夜恐怖故事，花落心态彻底崩了。

凌晨，全世界可能只剩花落一个人在失眠。

 

而罪魁祸首祁醉，正抱着于炀，睡得香甜。


End file.
